A Twist of Fate
by lavenblue
Summary: Yukiko Miyagi was left on the doorstep of Satan City Orphanage a day after her birth...Hidden secrets will be uncovered as a twist of fate leads her to Capsule Corporation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT**

**Chapter 1**

"Capsule Corporation." Yukiko smoothed her fingers over the letters on the cover of the book. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and quickly hid it under her pillow. "Come in" she called out while sitting up on the edge of her bed.

"Yuki-Chan, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course Sister Izumi."

Izumi sat her plump body next to Yukiko and grabbed hold of her hand. She smiled sadly at the young girl she had come to love as her own. "Yuki, I received a call today from the head of the church council. I was informed that you are to leave the orphanage within two weeks. I tried to convince them to let you stay a bit longer, but they refused as we need the space for another little one, and they have not received any funding for you since you turned eighteen. We simply can't afford to keep supporting you, as you are old enough to find a job now.

Yukiko knitted her brows. "I don't understand Sister? I was left on the doorstep and they took me in, no problem. Why do I have to leave for someone else to come?"

Izumi sighed at the young girl's naivety. It was partly her fault for always sheltering her from the outside world. "Yuki-Chan, eighteen years ago we never had so many orphans. A lot has changed since then and the government has become very strict about how many kids they will aide, unfortunately they stop all funds the day you turn eighteen. You are a young adult now, old enough to find your own way. "

"I will leave as soon as possible then; I don't want to cause any trouble for you Sister." Yuki replied as tears streamed down her cheeks, her body shaking with fear of the unknown.

Izumi embraced her tightly. "Oh child, if it were up to me I would let you stay here no matter how old you are."

"I know Sister and its ok. I have to find my wings sometime, who knows I might even find my parents along the way."

"Now you listen here young lady!" Izumi held Yuki's face in her hands. "We've talked about this; do not get your hopes up again. I don't want you going around staring at pictures of people with eyes or something like yours hoping they're your parents. Whoever left you here did not want to be found."

Yukiko nodded sadly. "I will do as you ask sister."

Izumi studied the young girl sceptically but said no more on the matter. "Good girl! I'll leave you to think things over while I send one of the kids up with this week's job section in the paper."

Yukiko lunged forward onto her bed as soon as the door clicked shut, pulling out the book from under her pillow. She had found the book in the common area this morning. Someone from West City came to adopt one of the babies and must've left it behind. She had snuck it up to her room to have a closer look. The young girl knew very little about the surrounding cities. Sister Izumi was very strict about the outside world and only taught her the school curriculum. It was Yukiko's own doing really, always daydreaming about who her parents could be, or wondering what they were doing or if they were still alive. It was Izumi's way to ensure that she never got her hopes up or too sad and depressed like the last time.

Yukiko opened the book to the first page. It was an introduction about Dr Briefs, founder of the company. She flipped the pages until she came to some photographs in the middle of the book. _I'll read it later, photo's first. I love looking at pictures! _She studied each image carefully reading the descriptions underneath. _Bulma Briefs and her husband Vegeta._ "Wow! She's as genius, look at all these inventions" she scanned the rest of the photo's showing Bulma fixing or making something, and so on. "I bet I could still show her a thing or two though!"

Yuki flipped the page again. The title on the top read 'Trunks Briefs Era'. Her eyes roamed over the page skipping the brief description of the most successful President of Capsule Corp, until she saw him. "Oh. My. Kami! No Yukiko! Don't do this to yourself again. Just because he has the same hair and eye colour, does not mean he's your father. Look, it says right there that he never married and dedicated his whole life to the success of Capsule Corp." She sighed knowing it was wishful thinking, but what's a girl to do when you're desperate to find your roots. Besides why would a rich family throw away a child, right? "Pure coincidence is all it is. I'm sure there are many other people out there with lavender hair, but I need to know!"

"Yuki-Chan" a little girl came rushing into the room with the newspaper in her hand.

"Thank you, Mai" She took the paper from the little girl, but her mind was already made up. She knew where she wanted to go; even if it turned out to be fruitless she had to know!

###

"Are you sure Yukiko? West City is a long way from here. You could just as easily find a job in Satan City."

"I found this advertisement while looking for a job, see." She pointed to it. It was by chance that she decided to look through the paper anyway while thinking of a way to convince Sister Izumi to let her go to West City, when she saw it! "Capsule Corporation is testing high school graduates who are interested in business and science. All I need to do is write the test and interview with one of the Executives if successful. I could get a full bursary plus an apprenticeship at one of the leading companies in the world!

"Yuki-Chan…"

"Please Sister Izumi, it's as if fate has brought me to this very moment. Everything happens for a reason, right? That's what you always tell me."

Izumi sighed, she couldn't say no to her now and she looked so desperate. If this was an easy way out for Yukiko, then who was she to deny her? What else was the poor girl going to do? "When is the test?"

"Monday, but I have to register by Friday…That's two days away."

"Okay, I'll take a few days off and we can stay with my sister while we're in West City. I'm sure she'll let you stay if you manage to get in, at least until you're able to find your own place."

"Thank You!" Yukiko hugged her closely. _Everything happens for a reason…_

###

Monday came around sooner than she thought. Spending the weekend in West City was like a dream, she had already fallen in love with the place. Last Friday when she came to register, everyone who was there gawked at her. Some were even stunned speechless, but she decided to ignore it and focus on the task at hand.

There was about twenty of them in the room, she was sitting anxiously in the back as it was the only space still available when she arrived. _Wow there's so many of us for this one position. You can do this Yukiko!_

"Hey, I'm Kenji." The guy sitting next to her, whispered.

"Hi, I'm Yukiko." She replied politely.

"Some of the others said Mr Briefs will come and talk to us before we start."

"Really!" she said excitedly. _I never thought I'd get to see him so soon!_

"Alright, ladies and gentleman…. Before we start the President of Capsule Corp would like to say a few words.

He walked into the room and Yukiko felt her heart thumping in her chest. _Oh My Kami, it's him! _She was struggling to breathe, he had the exact same shade of hair she did, and although his eyes were a different shape, it was exactly the same colour as hers. He also had a sharp jaw-line, just like her!

"Hey are you related to him or something?" She heard Kenji ask.

She shook her head. "Um, n-no I've never met him before."

"Good Morning and welcome to Capsule Corp…" Trunks greeted while scanning the room, looking at all the eager young faces sitting in front of him. He froze when he saw one particular face in the back of the room. _What the fuck! Did my mother have a love child or something? Maybe my father, but most likely my mother… _She was staring at him anxiously, a confused expression on her face. He was so stunned he never even thought to check her ki. "Err, excuse me…"he said hastily. "Hiroshi take over will you, I'll come back when they've finished the exam. I completely forgot about a client I'm meeting in about five minutes."

"Y-Yes of course, Mr Briefs."

Trunks walked out calmly, resting his back against the wall next to the door. _Wait! _He focused on the people inside the room scanning their ki, but found nothing out of the ordinary. _My mind must be playing tricks on me…_

###

"Mr Briefs, these are the five students who passed the test." Hiroshi Told Trunks three hours later. "This here is Aiko, Michael, Haruka, Kenji and Yukiko.

Their eyes met and Yuki smiled at him shyly as he shook her hand.

That smile reminded him of someone he hadn't seen in a long time, she also had her shape eyes and nose. _What are you thinking Trunks, there's no way! _ "Hiroshi go ahead and interview those three, Kenji and Yukiko come with me."

"Mr Briefs?"

"I'll interview them." Trunks stated pointedly.

"Yes sir…"

###

Yukiko sat nervously outside the President's office, waiting for her turn. She never thought that she would get so close to him so soon. _Everything happens for a reason._

"Good luck Yukiko…" Kenji said as he took a seat next to her.

"Thanks…"

"Yukiko, come inside." Trunks instructed.

She walked into his spacious office filled with awards, certificates and photographs.

"Have a seat." Trunks gestured. "It says here that you're from Satan City."

"Y-Yes that's where I live. I don't really know where I'm from." _Yuki, that's no way to start and interview! _She scolded herself.

Trunks looked up at her curiously. "Well then Yukiko Miyagi; tell me a bit about yourself." It still freaked him out, how much she looked like him.

"I-I'm eighteen years old. I am an orphan and was home schooled all my life…"

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes, Miyagi is not really my last name. It was a given name by Sister Izumi who runs the orphanage, so I could get a birth certificate and so on. I was left on the doorstep of Satan City Orphanage the day after I was born. All I had with me was the clothes I was wearing, the blanket I was wrapped in, a note with my first name, the date and time of my birth, and a chain that Sister Izumi returned to me when I was six years old. I've been wearing it ever since and never take it off.

"I'm sorry Yukiko; you don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable."

"That's quite alright Mr Briefs" She shrugged. "There isn't much more to tell."

Trunks thought back to the last time he was intimate with 'her'. He told her he had fallen in love with her and she was over the moon. That night they made love to each other, so much passion…it was the night before she left for University. Everything changed after that…

"M-Mr Briefs are you okay?"

"Err I'm sorry, I was thinking about something…So tell me, why did you apply for this particular package?"

_To meet you…_"I've always had a love for maths and science, from the moment I was able to grasp what it was. I used to spend all my free time making things out of junk found around the orphanage, or fixing broken equipment and electronics. I have hundreds of formulas and inventions." She reached into her backpack pulling out an A4 sized book, passing it to him. "I have no idea if they're any good but..."

"You did all this by yourself?" He asked while flipping through the pages.

"Yes sir it sort of just comes to me, you know. I have many more books like that and some are still up here." She pointed to her head.

_Wow, this is amazing! She's so much like my mother…I have to show this to her straight away! _"I've seen and heard enough. Yukiko the package will probably go to one of the other four, due to their achievements and extracurricular work in the field during high school and so on."

"Oh I see, t-that's okay…I'll try again next year. Maybe I can try to get into a science program in the meantime to earn merits or something." She replied discouraged.

"You my dear will work directly with me and my mother, who believe it or not still works here. We will send you to University and work out some sort of payment plan. I've never seen such raw talent since, well since my mother. You see I am more of a business man, but I sometimes delve into the scientific aspect of things. I am looking for someone who can take over my mother's role and you might just be the one...Welcome to Capsule Corp Yukiko…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you like it so far**

**If anyone is interested in checking out our Forum:**

**Capsule Corp Creative Writers (Anyone can join, thanks!)**

**KaitAstrophe95** - :)) all in time Kait ;p I think the next chapter will give it away though, but it's more the background story that will be important!

**msanimegeek** -ahh Becca, you already know ;)

**Just-Believe786** - thank you Tas :)

**MonNos** - Yep, I don't know why but I had this idea and had to write it lol..thank you. You may be right ;)

**SetoSerenity-fan** - Thank you, yeah it sort of has that feel for now lol...she may just be ;)

**Gohan-s-Saiyan-Warrior** - Thank you, I'm glad you like it :)

**genuinegirl** - Thank you :))

**Sweetendsky** - Thank you :))

**Daughter-Of-Vegeta** - I couldn't resist lol, I'm glad you like it!

**shellzuchiha** - all shall be revealed lol...this chapter should answer it, this story will be more about how and why ;)

**Majuub1fan** - here you go and you may be right ;)

**Chapter 2**

She felt an overpowering mixture of anxiety and joy as she sat on the sofa in the lounge at Izumi's sister's house. Her whole life had changed in a matter of hours. She couldn't get his face out of her head; it was especially hard looking in the mirror now. _Is it weird to feel a connection with someone you've never met before or knew anything about?_ How was she going to ask the most powerful business man in the world if he was her father? She didn't know what to do. "He will probably think I'm after his money or something." She sighed.

"Yuki-Chan, are you okay?" Izumi asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yes Sister Izumi, I'm so excited about the future. I need to fill out some paperwork tomorrow and Mr Briefs also informed me that there are staff quarters at the Capsule Corp house with transport and everything. As soon as I get my employee card and ID, I can move in!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"That's wonderful Yuki! I am so happy you managed to find something so quickly. I was worried you would be left jobless and homeless, not that I would ever that happen to you though."

"I know Sister and don't worry; I will call you every other day and write you letters. I'll even visit every chance I have." Yukiko embraced the plump women tightly.

"Well, I would hope so. I don't know how I'm going to manage without you."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to replace me soon." Yuki smiled reassuringly.

"No one can ever replace you. You are special and don't you forget it!" Izumi squeezed Yukiko's hands as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Thank you for everything Sister. You were like the mother I never had, and I will never forget how good you were to me…" Yuki hugged Izumi again.

"I would do it all again in a heartbeat…now get to bed! You have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sister."

"Goodnight Yuki-Chan." Izumi watched as the young girl made her way up the stairs. She had a feeling that this was the start of something big for her. _Such a pure-hearted soul! I wish you all the luck in the world my Yukiko._

###

**21 Years Ago****– Trunks 30yrs; Pan 16yrs **

"Hey Panny, are you okay?" Trunks sat down on the grass next to her in the huge Capsule Garden. They were celebrating Pan's sixteenth birthday as well as three months of peace since the Shadow Dragons.

"I miss him Trunks, Why did he have to leave us, again? It's not fair!" She was tearing up and he did not handle crying well.

"I know Panny, but sometimes we have to learn to accept the outcome and the reasons behind it. Goku was, well he's Goku." He sighed. "I know this is hard for you to deal with, but I am here for you. Whenever you need me, doesn't matter what I'm doing or where I'm at. I'll be there.

"Thanks, you're my best friend Trunks and I don't know what I'll do if I lost you too." She whispered sadly.

He smiled fondly at her. She really was at a difficult crossroads in her life. Having to deal with losing someone she loved so dearly and now becoming a teenager. He would do whatever he could to help her. "I'm not going anywhere, even if you grow tired of this old man." He poked his chest and grinned at her playfully.

"Hey guys! Panny your grandmother wants you, something about cakes and wishes. We'll follow soon; I want to speak with Trunks for a minute."

"Okay Papa…" She stood up and turned back toward Trunks. "Thanks…" she gave him a half smile before making her way back to the house.

###

Gohan sat down beside Trunks in the same spot his daughter had occupied, a look of concern on his features. He was worried about her; she was becoming more withdrawn as the days went on. He thought she would heal with time, but it was only getting worse. "How are you Trunks?"

"I'm good, trying to get back in the swing of things at work and so on. I have a lot of catching up to do." He chuckled lightly.

"Hm…dating anyone?"

"Not recently, well to be honest not since before the Grand Tour. Don't have the time or the energy to divide my attention. Maybe once things settle down again, but I'm in no rush." Trunks shrugged.

"I hear you." Gohan sighed, removing his black rimmed glasses. "Do you think you could do an old friend a favour though? I must admit that this may take up more time than if you were to date someone."

"I'll do anything for you and your family Gohan."

"Thank you Trunks...I want to ask if you will try and speak with Pan, or maybe just keep an eye on her when I can't, if it's not too much trouble. She's been really depressed lately and I think the kids at school are being mean to her as well. She sneaks out almost every night; I have a feeling she goes to my dad's old house. You know the one he lived in with grandpa Gohan. I don't know though, as she wears that damn ki supressing anklet Bulla gave her. I've tried talking to her, but she says she's fine and that I shouldn't worry so much."

"She misses Goku terribly. They were very close, especially on the Grand Tour. She has told me about some dates she's been on and the guys all end up afraid of her, there are also rumours going around school that she's a freak… I will do what I can to help Gohan.

"I forgot how cruel kids can be in high school, makes me so angry!" Gohan growled in frustration. "Anyways, thanks Trunks. I really appreciate it, she admires you a lot and I'm glad she has you to turn to. I would ask Goten, but he's so much like my father so she kind of avoids him most of the time."

Trunks looked toward the house where he could see everyone gathered around and talking. Pan and his sister were standing to one side. He could see her laughing at something Bulla said, but even from this distance he noticed that she was unhappy. "No problem Gohan, she's like a little sister to me and I know you would do the same had it been Bulla."

###

Pan gazed at the bed where she had been sleeping most nights since her grandfather left. She felt lonely and depressed, like her whole world was falling apart around her. Thinking about the conversation she had with Trunks earlier that day, she made a split decision and flew off into the night sky.

###

She climbed through the window of his room and tiptoed over to the bed, lifting the covers slowly before slipping in.

Trunks opened his eyes. He had his back to her and looked at the time. It was just after midnight, he hadn't even sensed her coming, but he knew it was her. "Goodnight Pan-Chan." He whispered.

"Goodnight Trunks."

###

**Present Day**

Yuki had said her goodbyes to Izumi and her sister. Thanking them profusely for their hospitality, and especially Izumi for taking care of her for so many years.

Now here she was standing in her new room at the Capsule Corp House. She had spent the past week filling out paperwork and University applications, also getting accustomed to the floors she would be working on at HQ. She hadn't seen Trunks at all as he was out of town, she also didn't know who received the package she originally applied for.

Someone was knocking softly at the door; she wondered who it could be as she wasn't expecting anyone. She looked around her new living space as she made her way to answer. The room was a decent size, much bigger than anything at the orphanage. There was a queen sized bed with bedside tables, en suite bathroom, walk in closet, even a two seated sofa with a little coffee table at the foot of the bed. She also had a connecting balcony overlooking the backyard. She opened the door and there stood a tall, tanned skin, green-eyed, handsome young man with straight black shoulder length hair which was held back in a ponytail. "Hi Kenji…"

"Hi Yukiko, I saw your name on the door. Guess we're sought of neighbours, I'm two doors down. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

She smiled brightly. "No not at all, come in…" I take it you were the lucky one ha?"

"Yeah, I'm so relieved. I worked my butt off to get in at Capsule, but I thought there was only one placement, not that I'm upset or anything. It's actually great that you're here too."

"I never got it, but I'm working directly with Mr Briefs and his mother, when I'm not at University that is." Yuki went on to explain her interview with Trunks as they sat on the sofa.

"Wow! So you're like a genius ha!?" Kenji exclaimed in his deep voice. He had liked Yukiko the second he laid eyes on her, he also found it odd how much she resembled Trunks, but he wouldn't question her about it.

She laughed lightly. "I guess you could say that." She replied modestly.

"Well, you'll fit right in at HQ… So if you're living here that means you're not from West City then?" He asked curiously.

"No, I'm from Satan City. I'm actually an orphan and because I'm eighteen I had to find a job and so on. I saw the advisement for Capsule in the newspaper. That's how I ended up here. Where are you from?"

"South City…very monotonous!" he rolled his eyes. "Not a lot happening down there, it's basically a farming town and I didn't want to end up like my parents, so I came here about a year ago. I worked odd jobs and lived in backpackers until I too heard about the offer at Capsule. I thought it high time I get back to school and find a serious job, you know."

"So you finished school last year then?"

"Two years ago, I decided to take a gap year or two as it turned out. I'm twenty."

Yuki nodded her head. "I was home-schooled my whole life, and if not for this opportunity I would have probably never made it to University." She stated sadly.

"I for one am glad you're here! Hey, how about we check out the gardens? I heard it's spectacular!"

"Okay…"

###

Yukiko laughed loudly as they strolled along a path between the Maple trees. Kenji was very funny and so sweet, she was happy he got the post and knew they would become good friends.

She saw a familiar shade of lavender in the west wing, where the main house was as they made their way back to the staff quarters. He was talking to a man with flame like hair. She watched discreetly as said man walked toward a small dome shaped building. She turned her attention back to Trunks and saw that he was walking toward them. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Is everything okay Yuki?" Kenji asked as he stopped beside her. He wasn't really paying attention to their surroundings.

"Yeah, Mr Briefs is on his way over to us." She gestured to where Trunks was walking, just as he stopped by them.

"Hello Yukiko…Kenji is it?"

"Yes sir, hello Mr Briefs." Kenji greeted politely.

"Hi Mr Briefs, it's nice to see you again. Did you have a good trip?"

"It was okay, all business and no fun." Trunks rolled his eyes. "Have you settled in okay Yukiko?"

"Yes, thank you sir, everyone has been very helpful and friendly so far. It's good to have Kenji here too, at least I know someone so I don't feel lonely." She explained.

"I'm glad everything has gone over smoothly, I'm sorry I couldn't help this week. Anyways, my mother is eager to meet you, especially after I showed her your books. I want you to come over to the main house tomorrow night at 7pm for dinner. You're welcome to join us too Kenji."

"O-Okay, I'll be there at seven." Yukiko replied nervously.

"Thank you Mr Briefs." Kenji answered as well.

"Good! Err, I'll leave you to it then…see you tomorrow." Trunks nodded once before walking back to the house.

###

"Wow! Dinner with the Briefs…" Yukiko jumped excitedly while holding onto Kenji's arm.

"I know, exciting huh! Are you okay with me tagging along? I didn't want to say no." Kenji asked cautiously.

"Of course, it will take a bit of the pressure off me. I'm so excited and nervous, I'm glad you'll be there!" _Everything happens for a reason…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews…**

**msanimegeek** – As we discussed lol…hope you like it XD

**KaitAstrophe95** – Ah Kait you may have to wait a bit longer for the whole truth but here's a start ;p

**Nurphs** – No worries, I'm glad you like it!

**SetoSerenity fan** – He sure is lol…Thank you!

**Majuub1fan** – Here ya go, you may be on the right track :D

**Just Believe786** – Indeed…Thank you Tas!

**MonNos** – All shall be revealed soon ;p Here ya go!

**shellzuchiha** – You'll find out soon XD Thank you! And you're welcome ;)

**famoso** – Thank you! I don't know either, I sure will lol…Everything will start unfolding soon!

**If anyone is interested in checking out our Forum:**

**Capsule Corp Creative Writers (Anyone can join, thanks!)**

**Chapter 3**

**21 Years ago**

Trunks and Pan sat in a booth opposite each other in one of West City's finest sushi restaurants, enjoying the delicious rice treats. He had called the Son house that morning informing her that they would spend the day together.

Pan had been sneaking into his room and bed for almost two months now. He never coaxed her to talk or turned her away. She would come in and quietly lay beside him on the opposite side of his bed, before dawn broke she would leave. No words were ever exchanged, aside from the occasional goodnight.

Trunks had been extremely busy trying to catch up at work since the Grand Tour and all the battles after. This was the first chance he had to actually spend time with her during the day. He couldn't help but admit that after a while he started looking forward to her coming to his bed at night. He too, didn't feel as lonely having her next to him, and many times he had to stop himself from touching or holding her. He couldn't deny what his eyes were seeing as plain as day, she was beautiful and had grown into her body, curves and all. It's now at a danger point and he either had to talk to her about her problems or push her away before he did something he would surely regret.

She caught him staring at her and smiled awkwardly. "The sushi is good." She said softly.

"Mhm…how are you feeling Pan?"

"Some days are better than others. I am calmest at night when I know you're there, but I still miss grandpa so much and school has been hell. We have prom coming up in three weeks and no one has asked me. All the kids think I'm a freak, being Grandpa Satan's and Goku's granddaughter makes me an even bigger target. My dad doesn't understand, when he and mom attended school there everyone loved them, especially mom. Kids are different these days and I can't always control my strength when I'm angry, you know."

"I know what you mean, they're just jealous of you. You're related to a lot of famous people and sometimes kids become obnoxious and rude because they think you have it easy when they don't know how hard it can be, or how much pressure you're under...Did you want to go to your prom?"

"Not really, we are only allowed to partner people from our school, because of past outcomes. There was one guy that I liked and I thought he would ask me, because he was the only one that was always nice to me, but he turned out to be a jerk." She shrugged.

Trunks didn't want to push her into telling him what happened with this guy, he had a feeling it would upset her further if she had to elaborate. "I tell you what; I'll take you somewhere fancy that night. We can dress formal and have a nice dinner, maybe go somewhere after. How does that sound?"

"Like a date?" She asked shyly.

He smiled fondly "do you want it to be a date?"

"Err, maybe. I've never been on a real date. There was that one time, but he ran away after he saw me fight so it doesn't really count."

"Well, then it's a date! Everyone needs to experience it at least once during their teenage years. Now let's get out of here. Do you want to go to the movies or home?"

"We can watch movies at your house." She replied as they made their way out.

###

They were playing video games for about an hour when his sister came in, running toward Pan and embracing her tightly. "Hi Panny, I haven't seen you in like forever." She let go sitting in between the two. "Are you staying over?"

Pan laughed loudly. "Hi Bulla, it's good to see you. Sure, if you want…I just have to call my parents and let them know."

"Awesome, you can borrow some of my clothes. Why don't you ditch this old oaf and come to my room, I have so much to tell you! There's this guy I've been dating and…Shit! Give me ten minutes okay, I have to make my dad a sandwich" she rolled her eyes and rushed out.

"What guy…?! He better keep his hands off you!" Trunks yelled after her. He looked at Pan who was giggling, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, you think that's amusing huh?" He lifted her onto his lap, tickling her sides.

She laughed hysterically, squirming as he continued. "T-tr-uu-nk-s! P-please, I'm…I'm…g-goi-ng…to wet…

He stopped and held her close, chuckling into her hair. "You'll be okay Pan-Chan. Everything will be okay."

She hugged him back. "I believe you Trunks." She whispered before moving out of his embrace, "see you later…"

###

**Present Day**

It was exactly 6h30pm and in half an hour Yukiko would be meeting one of the most famous woman in the world. A woman who single-handedly changed the way they lived today. Although her father was the real creator and genius behind Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs took it to a whole new and unprecedented level. Yukiko made sure she did as much research as possible before this dinner.

She was a ball of nerves; Kenji would be knocking soon to accompany her. Her heart was thumping and her hands clammy, she felt like she was about to hyperventilate. A knock on the door brought her out of her stupor…

"Kenji…Wow! You look handsome." He had on black slacks and dress-shirt, tucked in with the top two buttons of the latter open and the sleeves rolled up to below his elbows.

"Thanks…Do you think it's too casual? I have a tie just in case." He pulled a red and black striped tie from his trouser pocket. "You look very beautiful too." He complimented sincerely.

"I think you'll be okay without the tie and thank you. It's the only decent dress I own; hopefully with my first pay-check I'll be able to get some new clothes for University and work." Yuki was wearing a simple white strapless dress which stopped above her knees, and had a blue sash around her middle just below her bust with matching stilettos. Her hair was up in a neat pony tail with her bangs framing her face.

They conversed for another ten minutes before making their way to the main house.

###

"Do you think we need to go around to the front of the house?" Yuki asked as they walked along the path.

"I don't know…" As they neared the main house Kenji spotted Trunks standing in the kitchen. "I can see Mr Briefs; maybe we should just go up there."

"Okay…" She was panicking now. _What if Mrs Briefs hates me? Would she give me one look and know why I'm really here? _She gave Kenji a surprised look when he held her hand.

"Moral support…" he shrugged. "You'll be fine Yuki; she's going to love you."

She sighed and smiled timidly.

Trunks opened the door as the two climbed the steps, his eyes catching a glimpse of their holding hands. He watched as Kenji followed his gaze and discreetly let go of Yuki. "Good evening, please come inside."

They followed Trunks through the large kitchen into an equally spacious dining room.

"You have a lovely home Mr Briefs." Yuki observed in awe.

"Thank you…Please sit, my mother will join us shortly."

Bulma entered the room a few minutes later as graceful as ever. "Good evening, I've been looking forward to meeting you…" She paused as she took in the young girl's appearance, her eyes widening in shock. She quickly composed herself, smiling politely and sat down slowly while looking between her son and his lookalike. The resemblance was uncanny to say the least!

Trunks cleared his throat to break the obvious tension; he knew exactly how his mother felt, as he had experienced quite the same reaction when he first laid eyes on Yuki. "Mother this is Yukiko and Kenji...this is Bulma Briefs who still has a very active role in the company." He formally introduced them to each other.

"I-It's an honour to meet you Mrs Briefs." Yukiko smiled shyly.

"Yes it truly is, thank you for having us…" Kenji replied a bit more reserved.

They continued the dinner with pleasant conversation. Bulma was very intrigued by Yuki's ideas, already convinced that she would become a valuable asset within the company. They talked science and business and what it would be like juggling school and work. The young man was very polite and seemed to be a perfect candidate for the new package they introduced. However, Bulma's thoughts kept drifting to Yukiko who had so much of her son in her features and personality. Trunks was very vague about the two young people, especially the girl. All he said was that she was an orphan before rambling on about her interview with him.

"Trunks come and help me with the dessert and coffee." Bulma suggested, looking at him pointedly in case he refused. "Please make yourselves comfortable in the family room." Bulma gestured toward the doors. "We won't be too long." She informed the two guests.

###

Bulma sighed as she cut the cheesecake. "Is there something you want to tell me Trunks?"

"What are you talking about mother?" Trunks asked as he poured water into a teapot.

"Don't play dumb with me young man! I felt like I was ambushed this evening, that girl…she looks so much like you! Did you have a love child or something, is this your way of telling me?! If it is, I certainly don't find it amusing." She looked at him, eyes blazing.

Trrunks rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I swear I have never met her before in my life, and no I did not have a love child. At least not one I'm aware of, I've always been careful." _Well, except with one. "_I have no idea what to make of all this, I checked her ki and sensed nothing out of the ordinary. I was as shocked as you were when I first saw her…Can we not discuss this now mother, let's not keep them waiting."

Bulma watched as her son carried the tray out. He was either lying, or hiding something. She believed him when he said he knew nothing about Yukiko, but something in her gut told her he suspected something. _Who could he have had a child with and why did this woman feel the need to hide her from the world?_

###

"I must say Yukiko; I am looking forward to mentoring you." Bulma took a bite of her cake. Her son was talking quietly with Kenji and she was going to take full advantage of the situation.

"Not as much as me Mrs Briefs, I am very excited to learn as much as I possibly can."

"We certainly have a lot to teach each other, it will be a welcomed change. My kids are not so much into the scientific part of Capsule…Trunks tells me you're an orphan."

"Yes, that's correct." Yuki gave Bulma the same explanation she had given Trunks not too long ago while fingering the chain around her neck. It looked like a simple gold chain; the pendant was hidden under the top of the dress.

"Is that the necklace, do you mind if I have a closer look…I love jewellery."

"This will be the first time I remove it since I was six. It's very special to me."

Trunks looked over at his mother and frowned. _What is she up to?_ He wasn't really paying attention to the discussion between the two women, but he had caught the end of the conversation and watched as Yukiko unclasped the chain. He gasped as she handed the chain to his mother, all colour draining from his face.

"It's beautiful Yukiko…ahh look at that! Do you know what this is? It's a dragon ball. Legend states that there are seven of these mystical balls, each with a number of stars. Whoever collects all seven will be granted two wishes when the eternal dragon is summoned." Bulma glanced at her son who was as white as a sheet.

"Wow! Really?! I've never heard that story before. I always thought of it as just a ball with four stars." Yuki replied enthusiastically.

"Excuse me…"Trunks rushed out of the room.

"Is Mr Briefs okay?" Yuki asked concerned. He looked rather green.

"Oh yes, he probably ate too much food," Bulma fibbed. "Here you go Yukiko, put it on quickly. You don't want to lose something so special." _I'm sure no one else detected her ki, I'm glad Vegeta and Gohan left the planet this morning or Trunks would have a lot to answer for! So now we know she is his daughter, but who is her mother?! I have a feeling he won't confess so easily, let's hope she doesn't remove that chain or the others will know. _"Yukiko I want you to promise that you will never take it off again unless I ask you, it's very valuable and rare.

"I promise." Yuki replied perplexed, but left it at that.

###

**21 Years ago**

Trunks sat in the lounge at Gohan's house, tapping his foot nervously. He cleared his throat. "I hope you don't mind me taking her out tonight. She was kind of miserable about Prom, and I promised I would treat her to a special night out."

"No not at all, as long as it doesn't end like a typical prom date." Gohan replied warningly.

Trunks gaped at the older Saiyan. "O-of course not Gohan…"

Gohan was finding it hard to contain his laughter, as old as Trunks was he still acted a lot like a teenager sometimes. "Just kidding, I trust you with my little girl. Anyways, she's very excited about this evening. Videl and Pan spent the last three weeks preparing for this. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, and it helped keep her mind off of my dad in the process."

"Okay…she's ready," Videl interrupted. "Hi Trunks, you look very handsome in you tux."

"Thank you." Trunks stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He had on a black double breasted suit with a black shirt and grey tie.

Pan walked into the room wearing a red halter dress that hugged her figure in all the right places and flowed to the floor. She turned slowly, her whole back was exposed. The dress curving just above her buttocks, her hair had grown to above her shoulders and was pinned up in the front with soft curls in the back. "Do I look okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Perfect…" Trunks whispered lowly. "Err, this is for you." He placed the corsage of white roses on her wrist.

"Thank you, it's lovely." She smiled shyly a blush forming on the bridge of her nose.

"You look beautiful kiddo." Gohan hugged his daughter carefully. He didn't want to mess up all their hard work.

"How about we take some photo's before you leave!" Videl exclaimed

"Sure…" Trunks and Pan replied simultaneously.

They posed in front of the fireplace as Videl snapped several pictures. She wiped the tears from her eyes as they made their way to the door. "I can't believe my baby is so grown up. You take care of her Trunks, and no funny business!"

"Err, yes mam…"

"Mom…" Pan whined embarrassedly.

###

They walked along the sand hand in hand. Trunks had treated her to an exquisite five star meal in a private setting at West City Hotel. They told stories about past adventures and had laughed, Pan shedding an occasional tear. He danced with her, and even allowed her to sip some wine. Now they were on the beach near the Hotel, the white sand tickling their toes. The night was crisp and clear, the moon shining brightly. A perfect ending, to a spectacular evening!

"It's almost time for me to take you home." Trunks stopped walking, moving in front of her and taking her other hand in his as well. The waves crashing wildly behind him…

"I had a wonderful evening Trunks, so much better than the silly Prom. I wouldn't trade this for anything. She let go of his hands sliding her arms under his jacket, embracing him tightly.

"It was my pleasure." He hugged her back. "Remember you wanted a proper date, so we have to end it that way too. Traditionally it is done when I walk you to your door or sometimes in the car outside your house, but due to certain reasons which will remain unsaid I will do it now." He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back gently while sliding them down her arms before holding her hips firmly. "Are you ready to end our date? You must also decide how you want it…tongue or no?" He held her gaze, the uncertainty clear in her black orbs. "This is a once off Pan, so it's up to you."

"With tongue…" She replied timorously, unable to tear her eyes away from his as he lowered his head. She closed her eyes as their lips touched.

He nipped on her bottom lip until she opened up, sliding his tongue skilfully into her mouth. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply as she moaned softly into his mouth. He retracted slowly, smirking at her flushed face. "Let's get you home, shall we?" He whispered as he let her go…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Majuub1fan** – I'm glad you do ;) sorry for the wait…here ya go!

**msanimegeek** – As discussed lol…I will tell the story like that, skipping between past and present. Bulma knew as soon as Yuki removed the necklace, because of Trunks reaction. He felt her ki.

**shellzuchiha** – Yes Yuki is his daughter, you'll find out below ;p

**KaitAstrophe95** – Thanks Kaidy, I'm glad you like it XD as discussed lol…All will be revealed in time :D

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever** – I agree, thank you! I'm glad you like it so far ;) Thank you again! Here ya go…

**famoso** – Yep…she hid her pregnancy from Trunks, you'll find out more as the story progresses ;) You'll find out a little about where Pan is below XD

**Just Believe786** – Thank you Tas ;) find out below if she is ;p …You'll know soon. Well, not exactly where, but something lol….hoop jy geniet dit!

**Guest** – Thank you, still a lot more to come ;)

**Saiyan Chik** – You may be right lol…Sorry no Stowaway yet You'll sort of find out where she is below… ;p

**Guest** – Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy all my stories ;) here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Trunks fell to his knees in the Gravity Room, his ki rising rapidly. "Why? Why did you do this…?!" He screamed heatedly.

His body trembled as he tried to contain the rage coursing through his veins, breathing heavily as he flashed in and out of Super Saiyan. He released an ear-piercing screech as he fell forward on his hands. He was trying to understand how someone he loved so deeply, and who he thought felt the same way, could be so cruel.

Trunks remained in that exact position...time passed by as he tried to think of a reason why she would hurt him so. _No matter how hard you try and hide something, the truth always finds a way to the surface. _That was a testament as much to him, as it would be to her.

###

The sound of the door opening brought him out of his trans-like state. He heard her heels clicking as she made her way over to him.

"Are you going to tell me who her mother is?" Straight to the point, you could expect no less from Bulma Briefs.

Trunks hissed, "No…"

"Do you know, or was it a one night stand with someone you can't recall?"

"Of course I know who her mother is! I just never knew I had a child…"

"Well, she obviously knew she had to hide the child's ki, which meant she knew about Saiyans. Why would Yukiko's mother have a chain like that anyway, unless…" Bulma paled, "NO! Trunks Vegeta Briefs, what did you do? If Gohan or anyone else found out, they would kill you!" Bulma scolded, holding her hand to her head.

Trunks stood up slowly, his form towering over his mother's, and kept his eyes averted. "I'm sorry…"

"Trunks, she was a teenager herself, the same age as your daughter is now! What the fuck were you thinking, screwing around with Pan!" Bulma seethed. "We have to speak to her first, find out why she did this before the others find out. You won't be able to hide that she's your daughter for much longer, she looks just like you. It's probably the real reason why she's here! She must've seen a picture of you or something!" Bulma's mind was already gathering all the missing links. "We will be able to keep her mother's identity concealed for now, as long as Yukiko does not remove that ki-suppresser. This is going to get messy Trunks…How could you be so stupid!?"

"I loved her mother! I still do…" he sighed. "Don't judge me, if you don't know…Why is it my fault alone? I am not the one who threw my child away. I never even knew she existed!" He exclaimed in frustration.

He couldn't control his anger anymore. He felt so overwhelmed with heartache. Why would Pan hide this from him, did she not trust him, or love him enough to know that he could've taken care of everything.

His body convulsed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I loved her so much, mom. Why would she do this to me?"

Bulma knew there were a lot of unanswered questions, starting with how Trunks and Pan managed to hide their relationship from everyone. Right now, even though she was furious! Her son needed her, and she had a granddaughter who had lived a hard life..."You need to speak with Yukiko, find out what she knows; I doubt she will ask you Trunks. She's a very sweet girl, who's probably afraid to confront you, but she definitely must suspect something. She'd have to be blind not to…"

###

**21 Years Ago**

Trunks poured a cup of coffee, and then sat at the table with the morning paper, when his lifelong friend entered the kitchen.

"Hey bro, long time no see. I swear you're going to have a stroke if you don't unwind some time." Goten stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Trunks rolled his eyes and folded the paper. "Maybe if you come and work for me, I would have time to take that much deserved break."

"No can do…I'm happy managing the dojo's for Mr Satan here in West City. No stress, and I do what I love!" He grinned.

"Lucky you, and here I am, stuck behind a desk trying not to screw up my grandfather and mother's legacy. Anyway, what brings you by?"

"I thought I could persuade you to spar with me. Valese is away for the weekend, and I'm kind of bummed." He pouted. "The upside is, her cousin's coming back with her to visit. I thought maybe you could get out there again…You know, relieve some stress." Goten wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at the older Saiyan.

Trunks shook his head and scoffed. "I'm busy Goten; I don't have time to entertain females. Maybe in a few months' time…"

"Seriously!" Goten exclaimed. "Do you know how that sounds? Look at you…moody, frustrated…need I continue? You need to get laid man, and this chick is in to you, at least that's what Valese said."

"She's never even met me dumb-ass, how does she know she's 'in to me'. Probably after my status and boyishly good looks" he mocked in a high pitched voice. "Thanks…but no. I can manage on my own.

"Come on Trunks, just go out with her a few times at least, and maybe screw her. She's a fine piece of ass, I've seen photographs.

"No, I'm not going out with her. You know how I feel about Valese too, so don't push it!" Trunks warned.

"I can't believe you still don't like my girlfriend."

Trunks rolled his eyes again, "get over it…"

"You seriously need to f…"

"Shut up!"

"Fine! Grumpy dick…" Goten pouted. "Let's go spar…"

###

He lay awake in his bed, the faint glow of moonlight shining through the slits in his drapes, giving the room an ethereal like aura. She was here, in his house having a sleep over with his sister. He clicked his tongue while observing the stars on his ceiling - stars that have adorned his ceiling, since he was eight years old.

_Pathetic…_He sighed inwardly at the fact that he was still single, and living with his parents. Although, he never felt the need to venture out, when everything he needed was right here. He never felt crowded- after all, this was a mansion.

His thoughts drifted to a certain young quarter-saiyan. She wasn't as depressed these days, ever since that 'date' he took her on. That date…that kiss, he had never felt so much passion from another. He didn't know what to think, or how to interpret what he felt. A part of him wanted to think it was more, but logic always set in…maybe it was just how grateful she felt at that specific moment. She never showed any signs of romantic feelings for him, and he was relieved. _Am I? _They were already treading on thin ice as it was. If anyone found out that they were 'sleeping' together, there would be hell to pay.

He thought about what Goten said. Yes, it would be very pleasurable to lay with a female, but his days of screwing around were over. He had seen, and been through enough to realise that. He hoped his friend would reach that level of maturity soon… not that Goten didn't have a good head on his shoulders, though he could be naïve at times. Anyway, he was happy to relieve himself for a while, even though he hated the act, and knew he could get any women he wanted – single or married!

"I'm thirsty…" He muttered, and forced himself out from under the warm covers.

###

He passed the family room and paused in the doorway when he saw the TV flickering. He peered into the room, noticing a head of black hair, said person sitting comfortably on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket.

He stalked forward slowly until he could see her face. Her eyes were wide, watching the picture on the screen.

"Hey…" He whispered. "What ya doing?"

She glanced at him and smiled. "Your sister kicks, I told her I was going to sleep elsewhere. Well, I couldn't really sleep so I decided to come down here." She shrugged. "You…"

"Couldn't sleep, about to get some warm milk…want some?"

"Sure…"

"I'll be right back." He mussed her hair, and chuckled at the way she scrunched up her nose while shaking her head.

###

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _What are you doing Trunks?_ Groaning inwardly, he decided to ignore his cognitive dissonance. Nothing was going on, right? It's just Pan – Pan who slept next to him, whom he kissed not too long ago. Who he couldn't stop thinking about. _Maybe Goten's right…I need to get laid!_

###

She smiled as she watched him walk off. Everyone knew she was staying over, so going to his room that night was not an option. She felt so safe with him, even though they never touched or crossed that invisible barrier on his bed.

In a way she felt closer to her grandfather around him. During the Grand Tour it was just the three of them- and Giru of course. They formed a unique bond, a sort of closeness that only they understood.

Albeit, since that kiss, she couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to be loved by him, to have him hold her, or kiss her without the knowledge of it being a favour. She never saw him as a lover, she had never even had a crush on him, but somehow she could feel a shift in their relationship which she couldn't really comprehend.

###

"Here ya go, Panny." He handed her the cup, and hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to her. "Romantic comedy… I never pegged you as the type." He raised his brow, a playful glint in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes, lifting the blanket so they could share. "It's all I could find down here. It's nice to learn a thing or two about love ya know!" she mimicked his earlier look. "I suppose it's the only way I would learn anyway, unless I find someone who doesn't think I'm a freak."

He sighed, and made himself comfortable next to her on the sofa, both drinking their milk in silence. Trunks thinking about her previous statement… Pan thinking about her grandfather…

Trunks took her now empty cup, placing both on the coffee table. "He's probably thinking about you too."

He knew her so well. She sniffed as a single tear rolled down her smooth cheek, nodding in affirmation.

"Come here…" He pulled her closer before cradling her in his lap.

She grabbed his t-shirt, resting her head against his chest.

"Is that the real reason you're down here?"

She nodded. "I couldn't come to you, Vegeta would know."

He had never felt comfortable hiding this from everyone, but he also knew that they wouldn't be happy with the situation. "You have to let him go Panny; it's not healthy to go on like this."

"I know…just give me some more time okay. I love him so much Trunks, and I miss him terribly."

"I understand sweetheart, it will get better…I promise." He closed his eyes, and gently rubbed his cheek against hers, to try and soothe her sobs. Next thing he knew, her lips were on his and he froze, eyes widening.

She pulled away abruptly and got off his lap. "S-sorry Trunks, I thought…I thought – I'm so sorry, it will never happen again…"

"Err…I-it's okay Pan-Chan, don't worry about it." He chuckled lightly at her flushed face. "I'm not mad or anything…I'm actually very flattered." He smirked.

She slapped his chest with the back of her hand, and giggled softly. She had no clue why she did it, but he smelled so good, and the faint stubble on his face sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't resist the temptation…

He smiled brightly, showing all his pearly whites. "Come and sit with me, let's finish the movie. It's a good excuse if anyone were to walk in on us sleeping." He winked at her, now was not the time to push her away. She worried him sometimes, especially when he could sense her mood swing. He was afraid she would do something stupid, and he would never forgive himself.

He was still staring at her when he realised how beautiful she was, even more now than a few years ago. Before he could stop, his eyes roamed the rest of her exposed body…Her full lips, flushed cheeks, her creamy neck and her ample breasts – they weren't big, but they weren't too small either.

She fidgeted a bit, under his intense gaze, and cleared her throat. She had no clue what he was thinking, or why he was looking at her like that. All she knew was that she felt warm and fuzzy inside, and she liked it. Moving closer, she snuggled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

They never spoke another word about what had just occurred. They weren't paying attention to the movie also. Both were lost in their thoughts about each other…

###

**Present Day **

Trunks sat in his office chair, staring vacantly ahead. He was angry, frustrated, confused, happy… – he was simply feeling overwhelmed. He couldn't understand how she could do this to him. After all they shared, all the nights they spent together…He had been there for her through all her trials and tribulations, no questions asked. He comforted her, loved her. Yes, it was all in secret, but that's what made it so much more intense. The fact that they had to work so hard to be together, yet, when they were it was so natural. How could she not tell him that he was a father, how could she throw something so precious away?

One thing was certain. She was damn lucky she wasn't on the planet, or he would've ripped her head clean off! He had to calm down, and then find a way to contact her…when the next ship left, perhaps. He would think about it...first he needed to find a way to confront Yukiko.

He buzzed his assistant, asking her to call Yukiko up to his office…

###

She sat nervously on the chair outside his office, her back-pack at her feet, and holding a few papers in her hands. She heard the door open and looked up.

"Yukiko, Hi…Sorry for the wait, I had to take an important business call." Well, that was not exactly true; he took the time to collect himself. Yet even now, seeing her through the eyes of a father looking at his daughter…he wanted nothing more than to pull his little girl into his arms, and tell her it would be okay. Especially when she looked so stressed... "Come inside." He smiled politely.

"Hello Mr Briefs," she greeted while following him into his office. She noticed that he looked a bit dishevelled, and like someone who hadn't slept in days.

###

He sat behind his desk, running a hand through his hair before addressing her. "So, are you ready to officially join the work force and university?"

She bit her lip, blinking rapidly while trying to hold back her unshed tears. Why was she acting so foolish? This was no way to behave in front of her boss. She twisted the papers in her hands, and answered softly. "Err…well, I don't – I don't…"

"Are you okay Yukiko?" Trunks asked concerned. _Does she know?_

She nodded slightly, her head bowed. "I'm not sure that I thought this through thoroughly before coming here… That's what happens when I think with my heart and not my head" she muttered softly.

He still heard it though, due to his Saiyan hearing.

"I thought I could cope, but now I'm realising that I was stupid to think so. I can't afford any of this stuff." She waved the paper in frustration, tears streaming down her face. If Sister Izumi knew the real reason behind her coming here she would be so angry. Yuki was feeling so ashamed, thinking she could come here, and everything would just fall into place. Now here she was, breaking down in front of the CEO. "I'm sorry Mr Briefs; this is not your problem. I will write a formal letter of apology, and of course thanking you and your family for your time, resources and hospitality."

He wanted to reach out to her so badly, and tell her everything would be okay. That she never had to worry about money or expenses again. _This is my way in; I don't think she's aware that I heard her earlier statement. Which only confirms that she came here with an ulterior motive..._?

He rose from his seat, and grabbed the box of tissues from a cabinet behind his desk. He sat down on the seat beside hers and offered her the box. "Yukiko, I don't want you to do that, I'm sure we can work something out." He started, thinking it was best to ease her into what he really wanted to know.

"I got my package a few days ago, listing all the details like my salary, taxes and university expenses, and what would be deducted each month. If I add anything extra, I'll be left with nothing. How am I supposed to live? I don't even have decent clothing for school." She sobbed.

_I hate you right now Pan-Chan! This could've been avoided if you just came to me. Look at how distraught and ashamed our daughter is. Having to grow up in a foster home when she could've been happy and had everything with me – with us…_

"I'm so sorry Mr Briefs; this was not my intention at all when I came up here today… You called me, after all. I never meant to have you listen to a sob story." She wiped her nose with a tissue. "I'll leave as soon as possible, hopefully Sister Izumi can help me find accommodation and a job…"she sniffed, keeping her head low.

_Now's your chance Trunks! _"Yukiko, why did you come here…?" He asked softly. "You said you thought with your heart, not your head, why?"

She was surprised that he heard her, she never meant for him to. "I-I needed a job…"

"Please Yukiko, the truth." Trunks requested gently.

She sighed nervously, and reached into her backpack. She held the book in her lap and turned slightly to face him. "Mr Briefs, I want to make it clear that I'm not after your money or looking for a reason to exploit your family. Like I told you before, I spent most of my life wondering who and where my parents were. I went through many phases – depression and suicide being a major one, and the reason why Sister Izumi kept me isolated from the outside world until now." She ran her hand over the book and continued. "Deep down I knew I could never stop until I found my parents, but I stopped back then to keep Sister happy." She opened the book to the section about him.

Trunks watched curiously, and listened intently as she explained. He knew that book; it was the latest edition about his family and the company. His mother was heavily involved in the publication process. He took the book from her when she handed it to him.

"I saw you there." She pointed to the picture. "After so many years of creating images out of magazine cut outs, or in my head. I never dreamt that I would find someone who was practically a mirror image of me. This is why I had to come. Hoping that there was a possibility that I could find out if you – if you were my father."

Trunks rubbed his hands together and leaned back in his chair. This was going easier than he thought. She was doing all the talking, and he would play into her hand…

"I want you to know that I was, and am still very keen to work here, and study. It is the perfect opportunity. Well, if I could afford it that is. I also wanted to find out the truth, because there was no way I could look so much like you otherwise, right? I just want to know the truth and if you are, why you would throw me away like that." She choked back a sob.

"I understand your frustration and feelings. I can't say that I know what it's like to walk in your shoes, but I can see this is important to you. I also know how humbling this is for you. I'm sorry for not approaching you about this when we met, you must've found it odd that I never noticed the resemblance. Yukiko, I had no idea of the possibility." He couldn't exactly tell her he scanned her ki and found nothing. "I had no idea that there was a chance I was someone's father. The only person I was intimate with, around the time you were possibly conceived never showed any signs, and left before I knew anything."

"So, then you know who my mother could be?"

"Let's take this one step at a time, shall we." He picked up the receiver and dialled his mother's number.

"Bulma Briefs…" she answered on the other line.

"Mother, Yukiko and I are on our way over. I need you to do a paternity test…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, appreciate it. I want to mention that I will not acknowledge any rude, derogatory comments/reviews.**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever**– Thank you for sharing your thoughts :) Pan is on another Planet, and she's alive. All will be revealed in time :)

**KaitAstrophe95** – He does love her, and you will find out soon? Not sure how in depth I will go with their nights together, but I will touch on it lol…*laughs evilly* to be discussed obviously…

**janirag3260 gmail . com** – Awe…you will find out soon…

**famoso** – No Gohan and Vegeta didn't go look for Pan, they just went to train. Everyone, except Yuki, knows where Pan is. Thank you for sharing your thoughts :)

**Nurphs**– Awe sorry *grins* you know me lol…hope you're well, come say hi some time!

**msanimegeek**– Ah Becca, I really miss you. Don't worry, you'll find out soon…I'm not sure what I have planned for when Pan finally appears lol…you know how I write XD

**Majuub1fan**– Thank you for sharing your thoughts. You will find out why Trunks feels that way as the chapters progress. He's not blaming her. He's angry, because she felt she had to hide her pregnancy from him.

**Guest **– Thank you :)

**shellsuchih**a – Yep! She is on another planet, that's all I will reveal for now lol. You'll find out as the chapters progress ;p

**genuinegirl** – Thank you :) Yes she is…

**PnutButtr** – Thank you :) I have no idea either lol…five is my limit though :D

**Spirrow**– Thank you :) I understand…As I said, Kenji will be more involved later on, at the moment he is just a peripheral character.

**Chapter 5**

Trunks and Yukiko sat on two chairs in Bulma's lab while she prepared the tubes for the blood work. She glanced in their direction, both seemed anxious.

Trunks had already explained the situation to his mother, upon entering the lab. She in return pretended to be shocked by the news for Yukiko's sake. She agreed wholeheartedly to help them find the truth.

"Okay, I'll start with you Yukiko." Bulma smiled politely. "I need you to take a deep breath and relax."

Yuki tensed when she saw the needle. She always feared going to the Doctor, because she was scared they would give her a shot. "Um, is it okay if Mr Briefs goes first? I need to prepare myself…I'm afraid of needles." She explained shamefully.

Well, if Bulma had any doubts before, that just now confirmed it. This girl definitely had Goku's blood coursing through her veins. "Sure, I can do Trunks first…"

Yuki closed her eyes, and hummed a tune. She didn't want to think about what was happening to her left. She tried to picture what her mother would look like, and if Trunks was her father, what would that mean for her? She was so deep in thought, she vaguely heard Bulma call her name.

"Yukiko…" Bulma called out again.

She opened her eyes quickly. "Sorry, I was thinking. Is it my turn now?" She inhaled and blew out a breath. "I'm ready."

"All done!" Bulma replied proudly.

"What?"

Trunks chuckled. "You were so distracted mother already finished drawing some blood. Though, she is excellent at it!" Trunks grinned. He sighed and turned to Bulma, a serious expression gracing his features. "When will we know?"

"I'll get right on it…probably by tomorrow morning."

"Okay…thanks mom. I know this is a lot to take in…"

"Trunks, if you think there is a possibility this beautiful girl could be yours," she grabbed Yuki's hand. "Then I would move mountains to get it done!" She looked at the young girl. "Don't worry dear; we'll know the truth soon. Then we can move forward."

###

Yukiko stirred when she heard a ringing sound, and moaned as it got louder. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned toward the noise, her eyes landing on the digital clock: 10am. She couldn't remember falling asleep. She tried to keep busy after they had finished in the lab, but her mind was racing. She eventually called Kenji in the evening to keep her company. He brought some movies, and the next thing she heard was the constant ringing.

She reached for the phone. **"Hello…"** she answered groggily

"**Yukiko, its Bulma Briefs." **

Yuki shot up in bed, the cover felt tight around her. She glanced to her right and saw Kenji sleeping on top of it. She thought nothing of it though; he must've fallen asleep also - The TV was still on. **"M-Mrs Briefs…hello.**

"**I have the results, can you please come down to my lab as soon as you're ready. Trunks is already here."**

"**Err… I-I'll be there shortly." **

She heard a click as Bulma cut her off, and rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

###

"Kenji…Kenji… wake up!" She shook him lightly.

"Huh…" He jumped up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11…Did you miss class, or work?"

"N-No, I have the morning off. That's why I hired the movies, remember?"

"Sorry…I remember now." She forgot he had mentioned it to her when he arrived. She sat down next to him on the bed. "This is it Kenji, I'm on my way to Mrs Briefs lab."

"The results?"

"Yeah, she called earlier to tell me she had it."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head and turned slightly to face him. "No, I think I should go by myself. Thank you for being here for me though."

He sighed while keeping eye contact with the girl he was fond of. "You sure?"

She nodded shyly.

"Okay, you call me later to tell me all about it then."

"I will…" she smiled and bit her lip before grabbing his hand. "Thank you Kenji…" She kissed him softly on the lips.

His eyes widened in surprise before he returned the gesture, "Always…" he whispered and smiled sweetly... "Okay, I should go and get cleaned up then."

With that they went their separate ways.

###

She entered the lab, and saw Bulma sitting behind her large mahogany desk. Trunks was leaning against a counter with his arms crossed. Both looked up as she walked closer.

"Hello Yukiko." Bulma greeted as she got up and walked around to stand by them.

"Hello Mrs Briefs…Mr Briefs…"

Trunks smiled and nodded his head.

Bulma handed them each a copy of the results. "Okay, so this one is just to see if you and Trunks shared common strands as we don't know anything about your mother." Bulma lied. Bulma went on to explain the graphs and numbers on the page as the two listened intently. "So in conclusion, this here proves that you, Yukiko are a Briefs." She confirmed, looking at the young girl with tear-filled eyes.

Yukiko literally stopped breathing as her page slowly glided to the floor. Her eyes brimming with tears as she tried to take in what she had just heard…

Trunks placed his copy on the desk behind him, and gazed at his mother for a second before stepping forward.

Yuki choked on a sob as her whole body trembled. She had found him, after years of wondering, depression and near death experiences. She had finally found one half of the two who created her.

Trunks stood in front of his daughter, who had her head bowed as her body literally convulsed. He placed his forefinger under her chin, gently lifting her head until their eyes met. He bit his lip as tears spilled from his eyes. This was it, she now knew the truth. He had no clue what to do next, this was his daughter who grew up without him for eighteen years. They were strangers…

Her lips started quivering before loud cries erupted from her.

Bulma held one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth as she observed her son and his daughter. The moment was bittersweet as she tried to control her own emotions at the sight.

Yuki stepped forward into his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. For the first time in her life she felt safe and almost complete…in the arms of her father…

###

**21 Years Ago**

Trunks heard tapping on his window. He couldn't sense anything, so he decided to ignore it. Thinking it was maybe a bird or his imagination. _**Tap…tap**__… _He was on a roll, and making great progress with all the papers he had to sign.

He heard it again, only this time it was louder. He got up to go check, kneeling at the little window he often used to escape. He looked directly into the scowling face of an angry quarter-saiyan. He immediately unlocked the window, allowing her to enter.

She huffed as she climbed through. "Seriously…Do you have any idea how long I've been floating out there!"

He averted his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks due to his not so innocent thoughts. _She's a teenager Trunks!_ He scolded. "You know, you shouldn't fly around in a skirt…" He muttered.

She placed her backpack on the chair and straightened her uniform. "Don't worry Trunks; no one can see me that high up." She shrugged. "Anyways, I wanted to ask if you could help me with my Math revision. I'm writing my last test in two days, and then I'll be free for three months!" She exclaimed happily.

He chuckled at her nonchalant attitude. Good thing she was so innocent, and didn't get the true meaning about her skirt. "Sure, why not…I have nothing to do…" He teased. He was thrilled to see her in such a cheerful mood, a rare occurrence on her part these days.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you messing with me Trunks, or are you too busy to help?"

He shrugged. "Just teasing Pan-Chan. I'm due for a break anyways. Give me a few minutes okay."

He made his way back to his desk to continue signing some more papers. He was nearly finished when his phone buzzed. He looked over at Pan, who was seated on the sofa already busy with her work before pushing the speaker button. **"Yes…"**

"**Goten Son is here to see you sir."**

He caught a glimpse of Pan waving her hands frantically.

"**Err, give me a minute."** He cut his assistant off, and frowned at Pan who was now standing by his desk. "What's that about?"

"I don't want him to know I'm here, or he'll tell papa. Then I have to explain why I was bothering you at work when he could've helped me with my Math."

"So, that's why you're wearing your ki bracelet. Where exactly do they think you are?"

"I told papa I was going to the library, and that I would be at grandpa Goku's old house after. He never bothers me out there for some reason…"

Trunks sighed.

"Please Trunks; my dad's been acting all weird and protective lately. He thinks I'm going to hurt myself, and treats me like a baby. I came here because I know you won't ask questions… and I like being with you…" She whispered the last part.

He gave her a half smile, not sure what to make of what she had meant. Yet, he decided to leave it at that, and instructed that she hide in his closet. Her other option was to float outside in the cold.

"Closet" She grinned, running to gather her books and bag.

###

Trunks opened his office door. "Yo! Come on in…"

"Hiya, Trunks! You busy?" Goten asked upon entering, taking a seat at Trunks' desk.

Trunks shrugged as he sat down taking the opportunity to finish his paperwork. "Same old…What brings you by?"

"Don't be mad, but I promised Valese I would try again. Her cousin has been sulking, because she really wanted to meet you."

Trunks sighed, "Goten…I don't have time for this!"

"One date, it's all I ask. Come on buddy, the girl is willing to do anything." Goten wiggled his eyebrows.

"I already told you…"

"Trunks, fine…you don't have to screw her, maybe she can su…"

"Dude!" Trunks gawked at his friend. He knew Pan was listening, and didn't think it was appropriate for her to hear how he and Goten talked in private.

Goten being naïve as ever just grinned. "Don't be embarrassed, it's only me…When was the last time you got laid anyway, or had the pleasure of a girls mouth around your d…"

"We are not having this conversation again" Trunks interjected with a horrified expression. "Fine…Friday night dinner at 8, that's all. I will not bring her home, or go home with her. It has to be a double date with you and that girl of yours. I will meet the three of you at a restaurant of your choosing, and I will leave alone. Take it or leave it." Trunks finally caved, he had to get rid of Goten quickly.

Goten smiled brightly. "Thank you buddy, you have no idea how you saved my butt!"

"No funny business Goten, I mean it…I will leave you hanging!"

"Sure, sure…" Goten waved as he left.

###

Pan was back on the sofa, her books all set-up again, waiting for Trunks who was on the phone ordering pizza. Her mind wondered to the conversation she overheard. They hadn't talked about it after Goten left, as Trunks seemed a bit grumpy.

"Okay let's get started." Trunks sat beside her, interrupting her train of thought. "Pizza will be here in about 45 minutes… that should give us enough time. You don't want to cram too much into your brain at once.

"O-Okay…"

Trunks went on to explain some of the problems in her book, but Pan's mind wasn't focused on that.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Err…yeah. Sorry, I really hate Math is all…"

"It's not that bad…" Trunks continued as Pan tried her best to concentrate.

###

"Ah… Pizza…" Trunks grabbed a slice and leaned back on the sofa, taking a big bite.

Pan giggled and did the same. It didn't take long for them to finish the four boxes and six pack of soda's…

"I suppose you need to get back to work, huh?

"In a bit, I'll wait for my food to settle first." He made himself comfortable, and closed his eyes.

"Trunks…" she turned to face him. "What did Uncle Goten mean by getting laid?"

His eyes shot open, and he looked at her flabbergasted. "Err…you know, being with a female." He replied awkwardly.

She thought about it for a minute. "You mean…like sex?"

He hawked at her straightforwardness, his face flushed. "Err…I guess."

"So, has it been a long time for you then? You never answered Uncle. It's not because of me is it…you should tell me if I'm in the way."

He was feeling a bit uneasy, talking to Pan about his sex life. He knew she never meant anything by it, but it's just that she wasn't exactly a child anymore. "N-No, it's not you. I'm happy with the way my life is at the moment. Females, well, are complicated. They always want more than I can offer, to put it simply."

"I see…" she bit her lip.

"D-Do you get lonely?"

"Nothing I can't deal with Pan –Chan. Don't worry about me." He smiled.

"Okay…" she scanned his features after he closed his eyes again. "So, you meant it when you told Uncle just dinner then?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her sceptically, wondering why she was asking so much. "Yes…"

"Will you sleep with her if she's nice?"

"What's with all the questions, Panny?" He finally asked.

She shrugged. "I'm curious that's all, and so I know not to bother you on Friday." She whispered.

"I'm not going to sleep with her, even if she's nice." He chuckled. "Don't concern yourself about what your Uncle said Pan, I can live without it…"

She nodded. "I understand…" She leaned back on the couch next to him and closed her eyes. "Do you think I'm nice?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Hm…" Trunks wasn't sure if he heard her correct.

"Do you think I'm nice?"

"Err…sure…" he answered slowly.

"You know, I won't want more than you can offer."

His head shot up. "Pan-Chan…I don't think…"

"It's just something for you to think about Trunks… I have to go." She stood up quickly, grabbing her bag. She wasn't sure why she had said those things to him, but she wanted to make him happy. Like he made her... He always did so much for his friends and family, and she wanted to do something for him. "My dad will be away for a few days from tonight, so I will stay with my mom. See you Friday." She smiled before making her way to the window.

Trunks watched her go with a stunned expression on his face. Her last words replaying over and over in his head... He knew for sure that from then on out, things would be different between him and Pan…Was he really even considering it? _I must be losing my freaking mind!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews…**

**KaitAstrophe95** – Awe Thanks Kaidy XD. *hands tissue* and *brownie* hehehe. Yep, she was kind of blunt ha? Lol I'm glad you liked it :) Finally, such a relief lmao… you know ;)

**Majuub1fan**- :) Thank's for the review

**shellsuchiha** – Pan is sixteen in the past, but she won't have Yuki until she's eighteen/nineteen. Lol… Pan will probably make an appearance in chapter 7, I'll see how it goes ;p

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever**– Thank you for the review, and sorry for the long wait again… I'm glad you like how things are unfolding.

**janirag 3260 gmail . com** – Awe, I'm glad you like it. Here ya go :)

**famoso** – ah, I always love hearing your thoughts, you may be right ;) Pan will probably be around next chapter.

**Vegetable lov3r** – Hiya :) Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I appreciate it! I'm glad you like it so far and you will find out about Pan soon– ish lol. Needles is definitely a giveaway ;p

**Saiyan Chik** – Here ya go…

**MonNos**– Yep, it sure is :)

**msanimegeek** – Yep, he did even though he knew. It was more the reality of seeing her accept the truth, is probably the best way to put it lol. Yeah, Bulma is sort of stuck with knowing, but also respecting Trunks as to not reveal anything until he is ready… It's a lot to deal with in a way I reckon…Lol. You know Goten hehehe… Well, now comes the part where Trunks has to talk to her about Pan and Yuki's reaction of course. The sons will not know yet, except one, you'll see ;p Pan will make an appearance next ch.

**TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love** – Thank you Jada :)

* * *

**Happy Birthday Kaidy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Trunks sighed as he watched the waves crashing against the shore. He had left work early as he just needed some time to clear his mind, away from people and any form of distraction. Yet, all he seemed fixated on was her…

Thoughts of their last conversation, her not so subtle suggestion… Her face, the way she smelled. _Whoa Trunks! _So much had changed since Gohan asked him to help his grieving daughter. He was sure if Gohan knew what was going on- Trunks didn't even want to fathom the outcome.

Somehow, he couldn't comprehend why he had all these conflicting emotions in his heart.

Trunks was pleased for this week of solitude from her- especially their normal sleeping arrangement. No matter how innocent it was in the beginning, it certainly took a turn towards something much more- even though neither of them crossed the line, tangibly. How was he supposed to deal with it- with her?

She wasn't physically throwing herself at him, but stealthily and oh so subtly, she was finding her way in. He wasn't sure if he wanted to, or even if he could avoid her advances any longer. _She's so young though…_

He shook his head, trying to discern his thoughts. How it would affect him and everyone if he were to act on what he felt, and what she proposed. Though, what he surmised was never good. He didn't know if he honestly cared about the outcome. One thing was certain. He knew this would not just be a 'quick fix' for his lacking- oh so lacking libido. _I can't believe I'm actually considering sleeping with her! Dende, what is wrong with me?_

###

He knocked and waited, tapping his foot lightly. He turned his head toward the house next door and smiled. She was there; he could sense her ki up in her room… He wasn't really paying attention to anything else…

"…Trunks?" Chi-Chi called out a bit louder.

"Oh, hi, Chi-Chi," he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I'm a bit distracted today, you know? Work-"

"You need to take a break, Trunks… have some fun! All you do is work. It can't be good for you… I'm going to have a talk with that mother of yours! How does she expect to have grandbabies if she keeps you tied to that job, twenty-four-seven!" She shook her head. "I was much like your mother; when my Gohan was younger, but life's too short you know..."

He observed intently as she frowned, her lips pressed together as if she were deep in thought- probably thinking about the past. He chuckled inwardly, and smiled brightly at the older women, gaining her attention once more.

The years have not been as kind to Chi-Chi as it was to his own mother, but the former sure had to endure so much more than anyone he knew. Her spirit, however, shone fiercely in her eyes, and it made her breathtakingly beautiful. "You do that, Chi-Chi. I sure could use a nice vaction…"

"I'll call her right now! Are you here to see Goten? Go on up…" She instructed as she stomped over to the phone.

"Thank you…" He snickered in amusement while watching the sprightly woman. As he walked up the stairs, slowly, he listened as Chi-Chi dialled Capsule. After a few seconds her voice boomed throughout the house. He laughed comically as the matriarch gave his mother an earful, knowing he would get one from the latter when he reached home, too.

###

**Present Day**

"When's the next transport to Pital?" Trunks asked his mother before bringing a spoonful of cereal to his mouth.

"Trunks, you can't leave now! Yukiko just found out that you're her father, she needs you right now… I think you need to talk to her about your relationship with her mother, and explain that you had nothing to do with her abandonment! I would also like to hear the facts behind your secret affair with Pan, and possibly before shit hit's the fan, mister?!"

"I am not leaving mother, and I am not ready to reveal details about mine and Pan's 'relationship'- it was not an affair-"

"I beg to differ, young man… If it's in secret, it's an affair!" Bulma interjected.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I will talk to Yukiko first. I don't want you, or anyone else giving her the wrong idea…"

"Do you think I would interfere-"

"Of course you would mother… though, I must thank you for keeping it between us thus far. I know it's hard for you not to-"

"Excuse me!" Bulma ridiculed.

Trunks chuckled… "I do appreciate your silence mother, especially with Yukiko. I will be clarifying things with her as soon as possible. I want to give her time to adjust to this revelation first. Dende knows how I'm going to explain our Saiyan ancestry…"

"You'll know what to do when the times right, honey."

"I hope so…" Trunks sighed warily. Thinking about how he was going to contact Pan, who had just as much explaining to do! "So, when's the next transport?"

"Not for another two months, Trunks."

"Hm… I suppose I have some time then, huh…?" He didn't bother suggesting to his mother that he would find another way to get there sooner…

###

**21 Years Ago**

Goten listened as his friend exited his home before walking over to the window. He watched as Trunks walked down the path, slipping what he knew was a ki-suppresser on his finger. Goten moved out of direct view, so Trunks couldn't see him.

He pondered about the interesting conversation that had just occurred between him and his friend. Trunks apologised for having to cancel the date they had arranged for that evening. One look at his friend, and Goten could see the conflict in his eyes.

Trunks had confirmed that there was someone he might be interested in pursuing, and that he couldn't afford anything else clouding his judgment. Goten could sense that his friend was on a somewhat emotional roller coaster. For the first time in a long while, he had actually taken the initiative to analyse and listen to what Trunks had to say. Trunks never revealed much detail, no matter how much Goten coaxed, but the latter knew enough to back down and give his friend a chance to work through his dilemma. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder why his best friend would not confide in him…

He watched as Trunks paused at the gate, running his hand through his hair. Trunks looked back at the house…

Goten took another step back… "What are you up to, buddy?" Goten mused.

Trunks took to the air, and Goten stepped forward. He followed the direction in which his friend was going, which surprisingly was not very far. Goten trotted over to his other window, careful to remain out of sight.

He eyed Trunks curiously as he levitated outside Pan's room, and before long she opened her window, a bright smile on her face. He noticed something familiar in her eyes, a look he had seen when he first started dating Valese…

Trunks climbed through and took his niece into his arms.

"I hope you know what you're doing, buddy, but after the vague conversation we just had- I doubt you do. All I ask is that you look after her… Her heart is in your hands." Goten sighed, what else could he do, without hurting either of them?"

###

Pan wrapped her arms around his form, resting her head on his chest. She knew he was next door with Goten, and was hoping he would come to her.

"Hi Trunks, have fun with Uncle Goten?"

He rolled his eyes, tugging her along towards the bed. "You're alone…" It was more a statement, than a question. He had sensed that Gohan was still out of town, and so was Videl.

"Yeah, dad's meeting mom at Grandpa Satan's. They're going to spend the weekend. I wasn't really in the mood to join. I told her I'd be fine on my own, and that I'd probably go to Capsule anyways…"

"Hm, what about Chi'Chi's?"

"I'm not ready for that… Grandma understands. And besides I wanted to be with you." She all but whispered.

He smiled, lying back on the bed while watching her as she remained upright. She looked flustered…

"So, tonight's the big date, huh?" She asked, trying to break the silence and her obvious anxiety. "Is that why you came to see Goten… discuss your plans and whatnot?"

"It is, but I came to tell him I couldn't go…" he replied casually.

This, however, sparked her interest. She turned to face him- eyes wide and remarkably innocent, boring into his.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't want me to go, Panny?"

"I have no right to ask that of you, Trunks. I've taken up enough of your time. You deserve to have some fun, maybe get laid- as Uncle Goten so often reminds you." She blushed, averting her eyes.

He looked at her thoughtfully… "How about we have another date? You can cook me some food and-"

"So demanding, Trunks-Kun!" She giggled.

"What can I say? It's encoded in my DNA…" He grinned. "We can go out if you want, and come back later to watch some movies?"

"It's okay... I'd like to cook for you. So, you'll stay the night then?" She asked, timidly.

"Only if you want…"

"I was going to come to you anyway, much later that is-"

"You want to know if I thought about what you said." He beat her to the punch.

She nodded, twiddling her fingers anxiously."

"Well, I'm here, Panny," he whispered. "I'm here, and I won't take more than you can offer…" He pulled her until she was lying next to him, and kissed her tenderly.

###

**Present Day**

"Mr Briefs will see you now."

"Thank you." Yuki took a deep breath before crossing the threshold, and there he was- her father, standing a few feet away.

She had no clue what to do, how to act. What to call him now… _Dad… _kept popping into her mind- it was on the tip of her tongue, but did she have the right to just blurt it out?"

She closed the door, softly, and stood rooted in place.

Trunks bit the inside of his cheek, not sure how to move forward. What now? Did they just fall in line as father and daughter? No- surely it's not that simple. She looked so scared- scared of rejection he supposed…

"Hi Yukiko…"

"Hello, D-" she shook her head at the near slip of her tongue, tears welling up in her eyes, and she tried to rapidly blink them away. "M-Mr Briefs…" she stammered.

_That's it!_ He made up his mind then and there before embracing her. "You can call me Trunks… or- or Dad. Whichever makes you happy…" he kissed the top of her head.

Slowly, she returned his embrace. "Thank you… D-Dad."

His heart fluttered and he smiled, pushing her back gently to look at her. "Don't cry, my sweet girl… You're home- where you belong." He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb."

"Home…" she whispered before locking eyes with him again. "Can you tell me about my mother?"

Trunks nodded and walked over to his desk, grabbing something from one of the drawer. "I know I have many pictures I can show you around my office, but this one is special in more ways than one. It's the last picture I took of her before she left for university, and if I'm not mistaken, you're there too. Barely a sprout… He handed her the picture. "Her name is Pan- " Trunks explained, his voice raw with emotion.

"She's beautiful…" Yukiko sobbed. "Yet, when I look at her- I feel nothing but anger. It's a feeling so foreign to me, dad. After so many years, all I wanted was to find my parent's, not caring about why I was left on a doorstep. Now, I'm left asking myself why she did it to me- to you…" She handed the picture back. "Yet, I'm curious… What is she like? Do you think she would want me now, or would she be mad that I came looking after she was careful to erase all paths leading back to my parentage…"

"I honestly don't know, and I don't care what she thinks. I will deal with your mother when the time comes… Now, let me tell you about the young girl I fell head over heels in love with."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Once again, thank you for the reviews… I love hearing all your thoughts and I appreciate the time all of you take to read and review! Okay, so we all know how the last chapter ended. I am not going to elaborate on Trunks' conversation with Yukiko. As you know, this story is written in past and present- everything that happened in the past will be more or less what their conversation was about…**

**Princess Panna-Chan93** – Well, you may be right about a few things ;p I'm glad you liked it. The love story will unfold in the past scenes…

**famoso** – I'm glad you liked it. Yeah I thought leaving the planet would make for a good change lol… There is a lot more to come. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)

**msanimegeek** – You're definitely gonna hate me at the end of this one then lol. Yes he will, no he won't be. Bra doesn't know about Pan. You'll have to wait and see *laughs evilly*

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever** – Thank you :) I'm glad you like it… You may be right lol.

**KaitAstrophe95** – You're welome Kaidy *hugs* I'm glad you loved it! The past events will get a bit more intense as the story progresses… You know me though- I always end up changing my mind lmao… but there will be some moments ;p

**shellsuchiha** – Thank you! She finally shows… you'll find out soon :) I have to keep you coming back lol ;p

**Vegetable lov3r** – I love my cliffies lol. I hope not! Thank you :)

**SaiyanChik** – Thank you Jade :) Here ya go

**Butterscotch 12** – Thank you :)

**SonPanssj4** – Thank you :)

**MonNos** – Awe… it'll get better… :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Present day **

Pan squeezed her eyes tightly as he moved inside of her. Sounds- moaning, sickening, like nails scratching on a black board. Touch- callous, malicious and calculated… Taste- nauseating, sour- churning… acidic bile rising- struggling to keep it down… She held her breath, not wanting to smell his scent mixed with hers… She gave off just enough emotion to keep him happy, leaving her feeling cheap and sick each time…

###

She dropped the pen, her hand shaking, and chest tightening. "Breathe Pan," she whispered while counting slowly, taking deep, even breathes. She closed her eyes the image of his face flashing in her mind. His warm, caring blue eyes… his strong, chiselled jaw- oh, how she longed for him… every minute of every day…

Then there was the face that haunted her, a face, so small, so innocent, holding the same blue eyes- the same lavender hair. A name she never uttered… A secret she held so dear- a secret she hoped would never be revealed- a secret she had tried so hard to protect… Little did she know, how things were about to change.

###

"Goten…" Trunks close his book and looked up at his best friend. "How's it going? My sister still keeping you on your toes?…" he chuckled.

"As always," Goten grinned as he sat down in the vacant sun chair.

"So, what brings you by?"

"Where's your head, Trunks? Did you forget the get-together was today?" Goten glance at his friend and frowned. "You know? I may have been dumb and carefree in the past-"

"You like people to believe so…" Trunks smirked.

"That too, but, I was also aware of a lot of things… things I kept to myself."

"What are you getting at, Goten?"

"Your mom spoke to Bulla; she came by a few days ago. Said something about you finding out you had a daughter, and that you were stressed. She mentioned that you wouldn't reveal who her mother was… Just a fair warning- your sister is on a mission, my friend."

Trunks scowled, "Mom!"

"I'm sure she did it because of today, Trunks. Bulma actually cancelled with my family, asking if they were okay with it just being us, as she hadn't spent any time with you and Bulla lately. My brother agreed, you know he wouldn't question her. Although, something tells me this has to do with the recent discovery.

"What do you mean, Goten? You're confusing me with all this babbling." Trunks sighed.

"I told you, I know more than you think. More than what your mother told Bulla- who will kill me if she knew I was keeping this secret… I want to meet her."

"Who…?"

"My great-niece…" Goten moved closer to Trunks. "Your and Pan's child…" He whispered lowly. "Granted, I didn't know she was pregnant either, but when your mother said you had a child… I knew straight away. Bulma explained that she was left at an orphanage, and that you had no clue of her existence until recently…"

Trunks' heart literally leapt into his throat. "How…?"

"I'm your friend, Trunks. I don't know exactly what happened, but I knew you and Pan were in love. I always thought you would one day come out with it, but something went wrong after she left for University. I didn't say anything to you, because I wanted you to come to me. I'm not angry, I never was. I knew you would never hurt her- I knew you would take care of her. So, what happened…?"

"There was someone else… apparently. She called me out of the blue a few weeks after she started school in Satan City. She told me she never wanted to see me again, and that she had met someone, he actually attended her high school- he was a year ahead of her and they kind of hooked up at University… I remember her telling me about a guy at school who was making advances towards her when she went back to school after we got together. It's the same guy she met at Satan University. He was one of the few selected to go to Pital… must have been during the time Pan found out she was pregnant- unless he made her give the child up. I don't really know what happened out there. It was the first year we selected students to intern off-world and he was one of the chosen, she joined him a year later and they've been there since, only coming back twice a year for lectures, exams and in the end- their separate graduations. I never understood how she could move on so fast. I went to see her once or twice, but she refused to listen, so I let her go…" Trunks' heart felt heavy just thinking about it, but he also felt lighter being able to confide in someone.

"Are you talking about Jude? Is that why you never attended her graduation or any of the dinners when she was home? I thought whatever you guys had ended mutually. I didn't know she left you for him!" Goten crossed his arms and frowned. Something was amiss… Pan was so smitten with Trunks there was no way she would leave him, especially if she was pregnant with his child.

"I'm still confused about the whole thing really, and now with Yukiko being here, it's just more complex… I have no idea what's going on, or why she would do this. But, I can assure you, she will answer for what she did come hell or high water!" He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Goten. Thank you, I feel a bit relieved having told you."

"We'll figure this out, Trunks. You should go see her as soon as possible. And don't worry; this will stay between us until you're ready. I am your best friend after all, even though sometimes I feel like you've forgotten…"

"I'm sorry; I never meant to make you feel that way. I should've known that I could trust you."

"Well, it's never too late." He glanced at Trunks and grinned.

###

**21 Years ago**

Pan sat quietly eating her meal while listening to the chatter around her. Everyone was talking about what they had been up to in their respective lives. Bulma was hosting one of her dinner parties that were now few and far between. It was extremely difficult to gather everyone at the same time these days. Goku had truly been the heart and soul of their circle, and with him gone the rest slowly faded into their own routines.

"Pan…" Bulma called out a third time. "Are you alright?" She asked when the girl finally acknowledged her.

"Sorry, Bulma… I'm just a bit tired." She apologised.

"That's okay... How's school since you got back, and have you enjoyed the summer so far?"

"It's good. I caught up quickly after the Grand Tour. I had to attend extra classes, but it wasn't a problem… Trunks has also been helping me with some of my maths."

"He is…?" Bulma asked curiously, wondering when her son had found the time with his busy schedule.

"Oh… he was, just once or twice." Pan corrected quickly. She could feel the heat rising in her neck and prayed to Dende that she wouldn't blush.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Trunks greeted as he entered the room.

Pan sighed in relief as everyone turned to acknowledge him. He sat down in the seat next to her and loosened his tie slightly- having already removed his jacket and rolled his shirt sleeves to his elbows.

"My hard worker," Bulma smile proudly.

"Your mom says you're doing an excellent job running the company, Trunks, and that you're expanding again." Chi-Chi said.

"Err… Thank you, Chi-Chi. Yes, that's actually what's been keeping me occupied this past week. I leave for Nikki Town on Monday. We are still working out the kinks before the grand opening.

Pan stiffened; she thought she would get to see him more over the summer. She had been away the past week. Her grandpa Satan had insisted she visit, and her parents were quite firm about her going. She should've just gone with them last weekend- she wanted to kick herself now!

"Hey…" Trunks leaned over and greeted her after the chatter continued.

"Hi…" she replied, fidgeting in her seat. She had finished her food by now and was feeling a bit awkward at his close proximity, not knowing how to react after he had kissed her so passionately.

"Can you pass me the veggies, please?" He asked while reaching for the chicken. He was close enough to whisper so only she could hear. "You okay? Don't be nervous… I missed you…" He didn't want to say too much while in company.

She looked at him to confirm that she was and he smiled. "Thanks," he took the dish, his fingers brushing hers…

"How long will you be in Nikki Town, Trunks?" Gohan asked without looking up, unaware of the exchange between his daughter and Trunks. He was too engrossed with his third helping, yet breaking the unknown tension.

"Depends on how much help I have on that side. My resources are limited at the moment with the launch of a few new designs and most of the employees there are still learning the ropes."

"Well, you can always take Pan with you. She needs a summer job as part of her school curriculum for the next year. Don't you, honey…?" Gohan looked up at her.

"Y-yeah, I have to create a portfolio about whichever job I manage to find."

"I remember having to do that last year, too." Bulla interjected. "Mom let me work with her while Trunks was on the Grand Tour. I hated it! And, I was told that Trunks is even worse to work for. I wouldn't if I were you, Panny." Bulla stated pointedly.

"Hey, who told you those lies!?" Trunks growled.

"I have my sources…" Bulla smirked, looking alarmingly like her father.

"Don't listen to my sister," Trunks glared at Bulla. "I'm not that bad, Pan. It will be great if you can help out, my assistant can't make it because of a sick relative. So, she'll be working from here. I'm sure being an assistant to 'Trunks Briefs' will earn you top marks." He looked at her and grinned, thinking how wonderful it would be to have her to himself for a week or so.

"Cocky much…" Goten scoffed, giving Trunks a warning look.

_What the hell…? _Trunks wondered, feeling uneasy, but hastily regained his composure. "As always…" He countered casually.

Goten grinned when he saw the concerned looks around the table. "As expected…" He chuckled, making it sound like their usual banter. He wanted Trunks to know he could trust him, and even though he didn't know exactly what was going on, he would remain silent until they needed him. He may be wrong about what he saw; maybe they're just close… They had spent that whole year together in space, and Goten knew she was struggling with coming to terms at the loss of his father.

Trunks laughed dryly, he knew his friend well enough to know he wasn't kidding, but decided to drop it. Goten wasn't aware, right? No, he couldn't be… "So, what do you say, Pan. Care to help an old friend?" He gave her his best puppy eyes.

She giggled, feeling a bit flushed with everyone staring at her. "Sure, if my parents agree. It will help me immensely, too."

"We're okay with it, sweetie." Videl nodded, knowing it would help Pan in more ways than one.

###

Trunks opened the door to the hotel room, and Pan followed behind him. "This is your room; it's adjacent to mine…" He pointed to a door on the far right, "that's the internal door to my room."

Pan looked around the room; everything was clean and bright, furnished with antique pieces and a four-poster bed. "Wow!"

"You like it?"

She nodded, smiling brightly.

"I'll leave you to it then." He walked toward the internal door.

"Trunks…" she called out, dropping her bag before walking towards him.

He paused and turned to face her, watching as she bit her lip while staring at her shoes. He grabbed her face, gently, lifting it up until their eyes met. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. She touched his hands as he deepened the kiss…

"Is that what you wanted?"

She nodded shyly.

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement… "I need to make a few calls, why don't you get settled and then we can get to work…" He kissed her firmly one last time and walked out, laughing softly at her flushed appearance.

###

Two days had gone by… She sat at the desk, updating the notes for her portfolio. Trunks had been extremely busy training the new staff that would be running the new branch. She had to make calls, write out memos, do coffee runs, take down minutes during meetings, and so much more. Bulla was right when she said Trunks was a pain to work for. She literally passed out from exhaustion at night. She even started drinking coffee to try and keep up with his demands.

So far they had only managed a few stolen kisses, yet he never touched her. Usually, just her face or a quick embrace…

"Pan…" He knocked before entering. "Looks like we may be here for at least another week…" He sighed. "The training is taking longer than I expected."

"Oh," she frowned. "Err… I'll call my dad in the morning to let him know. Will it be okay if I go home for one day next week?"

"Shouldn't be a problem… Am I missing something?"

"Well, my seventeenth birthday is next Tuesday. My parents know I don't want a big party, so we decided that I'd spend the day shopping with grandma and mom," she rolled her eyes, "and then a quiet dinner with our families."

"Shit, Pan. I swear I have it on my phone as a reminder it just hasn't gone off yet," he smiled sheepishly. "You know I'm no good with dates…"

She laughed, "I know…"

"I don't mind if you go, but I won't be able too. I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you when you get back."

"There's no need, Trunks." She whispered.

"It's only right, don't you think?"

She looked confused. "Trunks can I ask you something…?"

"Sure, but I'm going to lie on the bed, I'm shattered… It's been a long day."

She waited until he was comfortable, and then turned in her chair to face him. "What are we?"

"Hm…?"

"I mean, what am I to you?"

"I never really thought about it. I supposed this was what you wanted- You know? Not taking more than I can offer…"

"I see…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

He glanced at her, she looked lost and perplexed. "What do you want, Pan?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if it's going to make you sad… Come here."

She walked over to the bed, lying down next to him.

He turned on his side, facing her- resting his head on his left arm. "Tell me what you want."

"I-I want to be your girlfriend. I know what I said in your office, and I will keep true to my word, but I don't want to share you with anyone else. I want you to touch me more… I don't know why, but every time we kiss I feel like it's not enough… It's like I need you so badly, like I want to crawl inside of you." She let out a shaky breath.

He chuckled, "If anyone needs to be inside, it would have to be me. I don't swing that way…"

She blushed…

"Quick study, aren't you?…" He sighed heavily before continuing. "It's not that I don't want to touch you... I don't want to do anything to hurt you, or to make you feel uncomfortable. This is your first time being with a male, and I'm so much older and more knowledgeable when it comes to certain things. I want to take it slow for your sake, have you experience the pleasures of dating, of yearning… having to hold back. I want you to know that it's not just about sex and satisfying my needs. I don't want you to give yourself to me unless you're absolutely sure. You may say you are, but I want you to remove me from that equation and think about what it would mean to you. I am at a stage in my life where I feel ready to settle, you're just starting… I will wait, until you're ready, and if you decide that I'm not the one, I will understand. It's a huge step, and if you are certain that you want to go that far with me, then we should learn to love each other first."

She paused for a while, taking in his explanation. "I understand what you're saying… Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

He laughed loudly, "Never one to dwell on something, eh Panny? Yes, this means you're my girlfriend."

She took his hand and placed it on her chest. "I don't have much there, and I doubt I ever will. This is okay, right? If I want you to touch my breasts- if you want too…"

"It's okay…" he replied huskily, squeezing her small breast, gently… leaning in to kiss her.

He was digging himself into an endless pit. Yet, he never felt so at ease with someone, or that he wanted to share so much of himself. He knew at that moment while caressing her softly that he would fall in love with her, and that she would be his beginning and end...

###

**Present Day**

"Are you sure about this, dad? What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you…" He glanced at her as they walked toward the main house. She had on the same outfit she had worn the first time she met Bulma."

"I should've invited Kenji." She muttered.

"Are you two in a relationship then?"

"Yes… he finally asked me a few days ago." She smiled. "You don't mind, do you?"

"It's not my place to interfere… I have no-"

Yuki stopped and grabbed his arm, moving in front of him. "Of course it is! You're my dad. Your opinion matters and I want you to be a part of all aspects in my life. I like Kenji a lot, and I want to share that with you. I want you to be concerned that he's not taking advantage-"

Trunks' eyes widened. "Is he…? Because I'll-"

Yuki giggled, "No, he's not… I don't want you to feel like you have no say in my life. You are the most important person to me." She bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know it hasn't been very long, but I-I love you so much, dad. I've loved you before I even knew you… even my mother- as angry as I am…"

He gathered her in his arms. "I love you too, my sweet girl… from the moment I knew you were mine." He retracted slowly and wiped her tears. "Well, then I'll have to have a talk with that boy." He raised his brow.

"Now that's what I want to hear, you need to work on your stern face though…" she hooked her arm with his as they continued. "Shall I warn him?"

"No, that'd spoil the surprised look on his face…"

They laughed happily as they stepped into the main house.

###

Bulla turned around and gasped. "Oh My Dende…" She held her hand over her mouth, unable to grasp how much this girl looked like Trunks. Though, the shape of her eyes, her nose… they looked oddly familiar, but not Trunks. She shook it off, not able to think at the moment.

"Hi Bulla," Trunks gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Hi kids." He let out an **_oomph _**as they tackled him in a hug.

"Hi, uncle Trunks..." They greeted concurrently.

"Bulla this is Yukiko, my daughter." Trunks said, still holding on to his nephew and niece.

Yuki bowed respectfully. "It's an honour to meet you Mrs-"

"Oh, call me Bulla or aunt B… Look at you!" Bulla held Yuki's face between her palms. "You're so beautiful. My Dende Trunks, how did you not know?" She asked referring to their ability to read ki, but then she noticed that she couldn't sense anything from the girl- _A ki suppressor… _She glanced at the chain around Yuki's neck.

"Now's not the time Bulla…" He warned when he saw her looking at the chain.

Bulla smiled and stepped back waving for her kids to come over. "You're right, let's not dwell on that now. Yuki, these are your cousins- Hana, she's ten and Shun, he's seven." She looked around for Goten before calling his name.

He rushed into the room, his mouth stuffed with food; she bet he stole from the fridge.

"This here is my husband, Goten… he's always hungry." She rolled her eyes.

"It's an honour to meet all of you, my heart is so happy!"

Goten walked up to her, a bittersweet moment for him. Yes, she looked like Trunks, but she had so much of Pan, too. "We're happy you found your way home, Yukiko. Welcome to our crazy family, your dad hasn't told you all our secrets yet, has he?"

She shook her head.

"Well, that's where your uncle Goten comes in," he pointed to himself. "Did you know your dad and I are best friends, ever since we were little…?"

"No…"

"He hasn't mentioned me!" Goten asked appalled.

"He has, just not in that context," She looked at Trunks, anxiously.

"I see… no worries." Goten winked at her and dropped the subject. Trunks must've told her who he was on her mother's side…

Trunks was glad Goten caught on, he always knew his friend had a good head on his shoulders,

"Everyone's here… good" Bulma clapped her hands together as she walked towards them- Vegeta remained stationery in the doorway. "Hello, Yukiko… that is your grandpa, Vegeta." She gestured toward him. "Don't mind him, he's always grumpy… He was away for a while and was surprised to learn he had another grandchild, don't let his expression fool you. He's extremely happy, right Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted before heading toward the dining room.

"Let's eat!" Bulma exclaimed.

###

The dinner went smoothly with Trunks filling them in on how he met Yuki and when they found out he was her father, being careful not to reveal anything about Pan. Yuki also explained her life as an orphan and her struggles to find her biological parents.

"You should move into the main house now, Yukiko." Bulma suggested. "Trunks, have you sorted her expenses, she's a Briefs now. Give her a credit card, and we have to discuss changing her last name and introducing her to the world."

Yuki gasped. "I would very much appreciate changing my last name... then I can finally feel like I belong… But I couldn't take anymore; I will work for my money. I don't expect you to give it to me- that's not why I'm here.

"We know that Yuki, but mom's right. You need clothes and books. I'm sure your aunt and cousin would love to take you shopping while Goten and I move your things to the main house…"

"If it's not too much trouble… I'll pay-"

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Trunks interjected. "You are entitled to it, and I'll take care of you University costs as well. You can still do the internship if you want, but it's not necessary anymore."

"I'd like to continue my work with grandma... Thank you so much… all of you. I am so overwhelmed by your acceptance."

"Who's her mother, brat?" Vegeta who had been silently listening finally intervened. "Do you fight?" he locked eyes with Yuki, not giving Trunks a chance to answer.

"No, sir…"

"That's no good! You're a Sai-"

"DAD! VEGETA! GRANDPA!" They shouted instantaneously.

"Trunks, why is she wearing a ki suppressor?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his son.

"A what…?" Yuki asked perplexed.

"Vegeta! I told you not to ask questions. I already explained why she has one." Bulma scolded.

"Yes, yes… I don't believe you, women. Who is her mother, Trunks?" Vegeta hit his hand on the table. "Take that thing off!"

"What thing? What's a ki suppressor?" Yuki looked at her father, worriedly. Her eyes wide with fear.

Trunks stood up. "Enough! This is none of your fucking business. You're scaring her! Mom did you not explain the situation to dad? You will find out who her mother is when I'm ready to tell you! Come, Yuki… we'll go and get some ice cream. You, too, Shun and Hana…

Vegeta scoffed after Bulma smacked the back of his head.

"Leave it be or I'll break your gravity room!" She whispered through clenched teeth.

"Damn woman," he muttered. "Fine…"

###

"What was grandpa talking about, dad?" Yuki asked him later that night as they sat on her sofa with some tea.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain soon… After I've talked to your mother, we will sit down and I'll tell you more about our ancestry. For now, I want you to concentrate on school and have some fun, spend time with your boyfriend. Mom will make sure dad doesn't bother you, and so will Bulla. Promise me you won't remove that chain for anyone; remember grandma asked you to do the same not too long ago.

Yuki sighed. "The ki suppressor…?"

"You're a quick study…" Trunks' words trailed off as he remembered saying those exact words to Pan, but for a different reason…

"So I've been told." She grinned, looking so much like her mother- Trunks had to close his eyes.

"Do you trust me, Yukiko?"

"I do, with all my heart..."

###

Trunks walked down the ramp of the spacecraft and watched as people scurried about at the sight of him. He was halfway down the path leading to the main hospital when a familiar figure came rushing toward him. He had only met the man a handful of times, and preferred it that way. It was usually his vice president who dealt with the Pital project.

"Mr Briefs, we weren't expecting you… I was expecting Mr Akita."

Trunks picked up the trace of venom in the man's voice. "Jude… Mr Akita has been transferred to Satan City. I will be dealing with Pital from now on. I am here to do spot assessments. Some of you will be returning to earth in the near future. I want to make sure we are making progress, and this will determine whether I keep fuelling money and resources into this project. I will need a representative to address the executives back home… That person will be Pan Son, take me to her immediately. I want to leave by tomorrow. Make sure you have all project and personnel files in order and copy it to this hard drive." He handed the capsule to Jude as they made their way to Pan's office. "I expect to have a tour of your labs within a few hours… that should be ample time."

"Of course, sir…" Jude narrowed his eyes, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had no choice but to allow Pan back to Earth. But, she would obey him and keep her mouth shut if she knew what's good for her. There was no escape for her, she knew the consequences… He could trust her now, couldn't he? After all she had to love him now; she had been by his side for years…

Jude knocked on the door and waited for a reply. He had to act professional even if Trunks knew they were together. However, Trunks had no idea Jude knew about his relationship with Pan or the real reason why she broke it off…

"Come in…" She called out.

Jude opened the door… "Pan, you have a visitor…"

"Not right now, Jude. I can't mess up these formulas!" She hissed without looking up.

"Hello, Pan…"

She froze; her body tingled as the sound of his voice washed over her. She looked up slowly, her eyes travelling between the two men before they settled on a familiar, yet blazing pair of blue orbs.


End file.
